<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't No Profit in my Pride by kaelang12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990187">Ain't No Profit in my Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12'>kaelang12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, abernathy deserved compensation, and by god i'll give it to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if the captain was able to at least help abernathy after giving the anthrocillin to esther?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain &amp; Martin Abernathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't No Profit in my Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t just leave him like that. What kind of person leaves an old man on his last legs (allegedly; Billie-Rose didn’t know enough about this plague to see if his symptoms matched)? The dent in her pocket felt heavier than it actually was, but its weight was definitely worth it. It was one more crime on top of stealing the whole case of anthrocillin- no skin off her nose.</p><p>“Ahm sorry, but ah had to give it away. There’re others like ya tha’ need it jus’ as bad.” A phrase she’s surprisingly said before, much earlier than her time aboard the Hope. Not even as a doctor; she’s had to give up many a lifesaving device as a mechanic. Working alongside the medical profession had its ups and downs.</p><p>Billie-Rose frowned at the face Abernathy made. Even now she never liked to see that face; the face of being someone’s last hope, and watching as all their disappointment comes crashing down like an avalanche and leaving them for figurative, or in Martin Abernathy’s case, literal (potentially) death. </p><p>“Is that all I get? An apology? Apologies ain’t worth shit here. You promised an old man his last chance, and then you come along just to pull it out from under me. Save your apologies for my funer-”</p><p> </p><p>The syringes gets pulled out faster than a mantid ambush.</p><p>“I-what is this?”</p><p>Billie-Rose’s scarred countenance blushes in embarrassment. “Before ah came back, ah had a lil peek inside the case. No one told me how many’re supposed t’ be in there, so ah figured if’n one ‘r two went missin’ then, then no’n would notice. Weren’t any notices in the buildin’ saying what was inside the case, so it ain’t no big loss.”</p><p>Abernathy almost hesitates to take the medicine, as if they would vanish should he move.</p><p>“You did that for me?”</p><p>She nods, and pushes her hand out further. It almost reminds her of trying to feed wild canids as a child.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he extends a shaking hand, and grabs the anthrocillin. The old man looks behind Billie-Rose, making sure no one sees. Bless her heart, she closed the door after she walked in. Abernathy starts to shake, drawing Billie-Rose’s worry as she gets closer to prevent him from falling.</p><p>“Hol’ on there, sir! We don’t needja to bite the dust THIS early! Take a seat ‘n I can give ya the first shot.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry about an old man! I can walk by myself.”<br/>He collapses on the threadbare sofa with a dull thud, wincing at the noise his joints make. Last thing he needs is to be reminded of his age in front of a young woman as robust as the one in front of him.</p><p>“Ya needn’t worry ‘bout a thing; this ain’t my first time with medical assistance, an ah doubt it’ll be the last.”</p><p> </p><p>It surprises Abernathy to see the speed at which Billie-Rose starts pulling out medical supplies. Another mistake that he made about her, which has quickly been overrun by the realization that she has already begun to roll up his shirt sleeve and dab at a spot on his arm with alcohol.</p><p>“You never seemed the medical type to me, young lady.”</p><p>“‘Cause I ain’t. Helped doctors out at home, but never been one’f ‘em. Had me keep patients down when they got ornery in my free time. Mostly I worked on the machinery; life support, x-ray, ambulance. Not surprised ah learned a thing’r two from ‘em.”</p><p>“And should I prove to be one of those ‘ornery patients’?”</p><p>Billie-Rose looks up from preparing the syringe with the direst of looks on her face, an expression that Abernathy finds downright wrong on the usually kind woman.</p><p>“Then ya wouldn’t need painkillers on account’a bein’ knocked out fer a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>She holds out the bottle of tripistout, which he takes with no hesitation and downs a few sips, already feeling the buzz numb him enough. He can also feel his tongue loosened.</p><p>“This..is a strange feeling for me.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“The- shit!” That must be the needle. It doesn’t hurt as much, thanks to the alcohol spreading quickly through his system. “Being treated like this. You’d think my age and experience would include more of this, but-”</p><p>“But with the whole ‘bein’ sick’ thing, ah assume it’s the opposite. Now yer a liability, an they can’t afford liabilities.”</p><p>“Now I didn’t say that! Don’t put words in my mouth!”</p><p>“But you were thinkin’ it. Which, if memory serves, ain’t illegal.”</p><p>“For now, at least.” He winces at the comment. Sweet Law, he hopes no one didn’t hear that. Damn booze is stronger than he thought. Billie-Rose only smiles.<br/>“Been waitin’ fer someone here t’ crack. Can only hear the praises of Spacer’s Choice fer so long.” She pulls the now-empty syringe out, covering the bruised spot on Abernathy’s arm with cotton.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” He goes to hold the cotton in place as she places the syringe and other supplies away.</p><p>“Only if you don’t tell anyone that ah actually ain’t Captain Hawthorne. A secret fer a secret.” A finger help up to her lips, like a child trying not to get into trouble.</p><p>He’s heard of the roguish captain’s exploits in Edgewater. The badge on her suit with a blatant “HAWTHORNE” printed on it. Martin Abernathy can see that this kind young woman, with her homegrown accent and sad eyes, does not match the accomplishments and stories of Captain Hawthorne at all. All he can do is nod and look away from the imposter masquerading as the newly-dead captain.</p><p>“So why the deception?”</p><p>Poor thing looks sheepish again. She hugs the bag to her chest.</p><p>“Ah uh, well ya know what they say, can’t put a price on livin’ free; if my jobs means havin’ t’ take the captain’s place, then ah’ll go ‘bout it as long as ah can.”</p><p>“It must feel a little better having admitted it to someone.”</p><p>She nods. “Kinda does.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet for a moment. </p><p>“It’s about time fer me t’ go. Got other things t’ do. Ah’ll come back soon t’ see if ya need the other syringe, but y’should put it somewhere no one else can find it, ok?”</p><p>“Oh! Um, yes, that will be fine. As a matter of fact, I already feel brand new!.” He stretches, and there’s a loud CRACK.</p><p>“...Do ya need me t’-”</p><p>“No, no, just give it a minute.”</p><p>He’s already up and off of the couch before she finishes getting ready to leave.</p><p>“That should be it, Mr. Abernathy. Try t’ get some rest after I leave.”</p><p>“Please, call me Martin. It’s the least of my thanks for saving my life. And you stay safe, Captain.”<br/>“Rosie.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Call me Rosie.”</p><p>“Rosie. Very well. Stay safe, Rosie.”</p><p>And with that, the new captain of the Unreliable walks out of Martin Abernathy’s home, happy that she’s made a new friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know when you spot the Miracle of Sound reference!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>